How Bulma and Vegeta Got Married
by Julia Scribe
Summary: This is a V/B fic, with a little bit of C/G. Goku comes to Chikyuu, Bulm and family go to space, meet up with Vegeta. You get the picture.
1. Prologue

Title: How Bulma and Vegeta Got Married  
Author: Tsuki  
Prologue  
  
Notes: As you may have already noticed this is another V/B fic. Those are my favorites so that's why I'm writing one. This shouldn't be too bad, because I have written numerous other fics, but none of them were DBZ. They were all mostly Sailor Moon. So be prepared if it's a little mushy. Also, if you're one of those people with those sick, twisted, perverted minds that only like rated R adn NC-17 fics this is _not_ for you. The highest rating I'm gonna make this one is PG-13. So if you only like ones with on-screen s** scenes then go read Evil Orange Crayon's (EOC).   
  
Disclaimers: No, DBZ does no belong to me. I wish it was, cuz then Trunks would be all mine!  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
A small speck appeared in the sky. It grew larger as it drew nearer. Soon you could see that it was a spacepod and that it was going to crash-land on earth.   
  
When it did a door popped open and out crawled a little baby boy. When he was completely out of the craft a beam of light shot out of the pod into the sky. The image was that of a moon. The little boy lookedup at it and suddenly, he began to change. He grew fangs, and hair began to grow all over his body at an alarming rate. He was also becoming steadily larger. In a matter of minutes the small baby boy had turned into a giant monkey!  
  
He gave a huge roar and started to destroy all that surrounded him. He swung his arms wildly, smashing into mountains. He smashed trees with his feet. He roared again and sent a ball of energy to disintegrate several mountains all at once.   
  
An old man who lived nearby came out to look at what was going on. As soon as he saw the giant primate destroying mountains he knew that it was time to get outta there. He packed a couple of things in his car, hopped in and drove off to the nearest town.   
  
As soon as he got there he stocked up on gas. The guy who was working the late night shift there looked at him as if he was crazy. "Hey old timer, what's the big rush?" he asked the old man.   
  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." the old man said, putting gas into his car.   
  
"C'mon. Try me."  
  
"Alright. I just saw a giant monkey destroying the countryside."  
  
"WHAT!!! Are you sure you didn't take one-too-many pills old guy?" the guy who was working there said.   
  
"I told you you wouldn't believe it. But just to let you know, he's headed this way. See ya!" And with that the old man jumped into his car and drove away at top speed.   
  
"That guy. He takes the cake." the worker said to himself as he walked back inside. A moment later he came running back outside.   
  
"Hey! Come back here! You didn't pay for that! HEY!"  
  
For the next couple of weeks/months Goku rampaged Chikyuu. He destroyed forests, mountains, fields, towns and cities. There was no place to hide; no place to go. Some people tried building underground shelters. Those worked, for a while anyway. But when the other saiyans came** they hunted them down and killed them as soon as they found them.   
  
Only one man was smart enough and had the resources to build a spaceship. And that man was Dr. Briefs. As soon as he heard the news that a wild monkey was tearing up Chikyuu he said "Oh. Well, I guess you know what this means, dear." to Mrs. Briefs.   
  
"What?" asked Mrs. Briefs.   
  
"We're going to outer space. That's the only place where we can get away from this monster." Dr. Briefs explained to her.   
  
"Oh. Well in that case, I should start packing." Mrs. Briefs said cheerily, as if they were just going on a vacation to the Bahamas. Mrs. Briefs hopped up to start her new project. Dr. Briefs turned off the T.V. and went down to his lab to start working on the spaceship.   
  
Later that evening, after dinner, Bulma came up to Dr. Briefs. "Daddy? What are you doing? It looks like you're designing a spaceship, although none that I've ever seen." Bulma said to her father. She had always been a bright child and Dr. Briefs would see to it that her intelligence was not wasted.   
  
"Do you know about that giant monkey that's rampaging Chikyuu?" he asked Bulma.   
  
"Of course. Everyone knows about that." she answered matter-of-factly.   
  
"Well we're going out to space to get away from it. This planet is doomed and there's nothing we can do about it except try to save ourselves." Dr. Briefs told his daughter.   
  
"But, why? Don't you have some big machine that can take out this monster and let us live the rest of our lives here in peace?" Bulma asked, tears coming to her eyes.   
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't Bulma. But don't worry. We're gonna find a new and better home for us. I promise." Dr. Briefs said to Bulma, giving her a big hug. Bulma sobbed into his shoulder. *Poor Bulma. She's still just a little kid; even the thought of leaving this house, never to return, would upset her. It mus be 100 times worse since it's her home planet she's leaving.* thought Dr. Briefs. He hugged Bulma closer to him.   
  
Over the next couple of weeks/months Dr. Briefs worked on building the spaceship for his family, while Goku continued to destroy parts of Chikyuu, one bit at a time.   
  
One day, Dr. Briefs announced, "I'm done!" to the family. He had just walked in and it was dinner time. He was soaked with sweat, and he had grease stains all over his face and clothes. But you could see a look of pride in his eyes.   
  
"It's finished! Yeah! Now we can go to outer space and get _real_ look at the stars!" ChiChi yelled. Her face glowed.   
  
"Yes, now we can finally go." Bulma said softly.   
  
"Come on, I want you to see it." Dr. Briefs said, motioning for them to come outside. They all followed.   
  
The spaceship was huge! It was about the size of one of the houses on the Capsule Corp. compound. And Bulma knew that about half of that space would be taken up by engines.   
  
"Alright people. Time to go. Hup hup! Go get your stuff and meet me back out here in a half hour." Dr. Briefs ordered. Everyone went back into the house to get their belongings.   
  
"What do you think it'll be like, on the spaceship?" ChiChi asked Bulma.   
  
"It'll probably be okay for the few weeks and then eventually it'll all go get so boring that you'll wish you were dead." Bulma told ChioChi, angrily stuffing clothes into her suitcase.   
  
"Geeze, why are you so mad?" ChiChi asked Bulma.   
  
"Because Chikyuu is going to become a barren wasteland and there's nothing I can do about it." Bulma told ChiChi, stopping to look up at her. "I just feel so helpless."  
  
"Well you're not the only one that feels that way. I wish I could save Chikyuu too; but I can't. All I- all _we_ can do is try to make our escape and hope for the best." ChiChi told Bulma comfortingly. Just then Mrs. Briefs came in.   
  
"Come on girls, it's time to go. Hurry up and finish all your packing. We leave in 15 minutes." Mrs. Briefs told them. Then she whisked out of the room. ChiChi and Bulma looked at each other for a second and then continued their packing in silence.   
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
**The saiyans come _after_ Bulma and them lifted off.  
  
Here's the scoop for all you peoples who are reading this. ChiChi is Bulma's adopted sister. Bulma's parents took her in after her parents died in a plane crash (did they still have planes then?). I will also refer to Goku as Goku, even when he is in monkey form in the beginning (or now). The only time I will call him Kakarott is when Vegeta calls him that.   
  
Okay, that's all I have for now. I'll upload the rest later.   
  
Ja ne minna,  
Tsuki 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: How Vegeta and Bulma Got Married   
Author: Bura-girl (a.k.a. Tsuki)   
Chapter 1   
Rating: G   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
Bulma's P.O.V.   
  
I watched as my daddy typed in something on the console at the front of the ship. Then I heard a noise behind me and I turned around. I jumped back in surprise when I saw four long pod-like things come out of the wall.   
  
"Don't worry Bulma. Those things aren't going to hurt you. They're just going to make you go to sleep for a very long time," daddy said to me.   
  
"Like in that fairy tale mommy told us about Sleeping Beauty?" ChiChi asked.   
  
"Yes ChiChi. Like in the fairy tale," daddy told ChiChi. "But, before we can take our little nap we need to get into these special suits." So saying, he typed something else into the console and the walls "opened up." Out came four aquamarine suits. "These suits will expand to any size," daddy was telling us. I already knew what they were. I had watched daddy work on them, that's how I knew.   
  
"Could an elephant fit in one of those daddy?" ChiChi asked our father.  
  
"Yes, I think so. It's never been tested on an elephant before but I'm pretty sure they could."   
  
"So why do we have to wear these?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Because we're going to be asleep for a very long time and our bodies are going to change as we grow older. For one, you two are going to become _mcuh_ bigger. That's why they need to be able to expand," daddy explained to ChiChi.   
  
"But Sleeping Beauty didn't wear a suit like this," ChiChi told him, even as she was getting into her own suit.   
  
"That's because she had already grown up and she didn't need one," daddy answered her.   
  
"Oh." They got into their suits without any more talking.   
  
"Alright, everyone, get into bed," daddy said. I got into one of the pods and so did mommy, but apparently ChiChi didn't know which one was hers.   
  
"ChiChi. Over here. Your bed is here next to mine," I said to my little sister. Actually, she was my adopted sister. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was only two and since we were real close to them we adopted her. ChiChi knows she was adopted but she doesn't mind it. She walked over to me and got into her "bed."   
  
"Good night ~Bulma-chan~," ChiChi said to me as the glass tops came down.   
  
"Good night ~ChiChi-chan~," I answered, right before the glass tops closed down and we were cut off from communicating with each other. I watched as my daddy typed in a few more things on the console then he got into his own.   
  
All of a sudden a purple gas was introduced into our beds. I was frightened; I hadn't watched my daddy make these and so I didn't know what this gas was. When I looked over at my daddy he smiled at me encouragingly. Then I wasn't scared anymore.   
  
Soon, I got sleepy. I fought to keep my eyes open but I was just too sleepy. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was seeing ChiChi's content face, a smile on her lips.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Well? Whaddaya think? I like it. Sure, it's a little short, but this chapter was s'ppossed to be short. The next two chapters should be longer. If not then I'll just combined the two.   
  
Ja ne minna!   
Bura-girl 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: How Vegeta and Bulma Got Married   
Author: Bura-girl (a.k.a. Tsuki)   
Chapter 2  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. That belongs to some big honcho person. I do, however, own this story, so no plaguerism!   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Bulma's P.O.V.   
  
I looked around me. For miles there was just desert. Nothing was alive. I was on a dead planet. I shuddered, even though there was no wind.   
  
*Bulma.*   
  
I twirl around, fear evident in my eyes. "Who's there?" I ask timidly.   
"Bulma.*   
  
That voice. That hideous voice. It was the voice of evil. I covered my ears with my hands but still it persisted.   
  
*Bulma. Look around you,* the voice told me. And I did. I didn't want to, but the voice forced me to, almost physically. *This is your future, Bulma," it said. It reminded me of how a snake would sound had it the ability to talk.   
  
"NO!" I cried out in horror. This couldn't be what my future was. My future was with my family. My future was a happy one. This couldn't be my future!   
  
All of a sudden, a tall man appeared before me. He had black hair that stuck straight up like a candle flame. He had a blue cape with red lining. He had the coldest expression on his face. He starts walking towards me. I try to run but my feet won't move. About 10 feet away from me he stops. Then, ever so slowly, an evil smile appears o his face. I thought my heart had stopped with that smile. He starts shooting blasts of energy out of his hands. None of them hit me. Instead they land behind me.   
  
I can hear screams. I look behind me and there I see my darling ChiChi, covered in blood. Her right elbow down was missing. "NO! STOP IT! NO!" The man just continued on sending blasts toward my little sister. I watched as she was slowly and brutally killed. "No," I whisper softly.   
  
"No. No. No, she can't be dead. No." I run over to her body, or what was left of it. I cradled her in my arms. Finally, my tears come. The drops of water run down my cheeks, leaving a trail of salt in their wake. They land on my little sister's face. That just made me cry harder.   
  
Then, I heard the most horrible laughter. I look up at the man to see him laughing the most evilest of laughs. A murderous gleam came into my eye. I gently laid ChiChi down on the ground then I turned toward her attacker. Suddenly, with a speed I never knew I had possessed, I raced towards the man. Whether I was planning on killing him or on being killed so that I could join ChiChi I do not know. All I know is that I wanted-needed to do something.   
  
Just before I reached him he and this world were shattered, like the breaking of a mirror. I was running in a black void. All around me was darkness. And I knew that if I stopped I would be engulfed by it. So I kept running. My legs grew sore but I knew I had to keep running.   
  
Another man appeared in front of me. He looked just like the last one but only shorter. And he didn't have a cape. Instead, a smirk was on his face, as if it was designed just for him. But I could see in his eyes that he truly cared about me.   
  
I ran into his arms, sobbing. And he just held me as I cried into his shoulder. I felt comforted, even though he didn't say anything. He didn't need to. I understood everything he had to say and he understood everything I had to say. I was content.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^--- 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: How Vegeta and Bulma Got Married   
Author: Tsuki  
Chapter 3  
Rating: G  
Disclaimers: DBZ does not belong to me. This is getting tiresome.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
ChiChi's P.O.V.   
  
I was playing in the most wonderful garden. It was full of all kinds of plants and flowers. Rosebushes of every kind and color were everywhere. I just love the scent of rosebushes.   
  
I looked up from one of the bushes to see a man with spikes of hair sticking out of his head walking towards me. Even though I hadn't the faintest idea who he was my heart filled with joy at the sight of him. I ran to him, meeting him halfway. I gave him a huge hug and then, to my surprise, I kissed him. And it was the most passionate of kisses.   
  
Finally we pulled apart, breathing heavily. I smiled. All of a sudden he grabbed my hand and started to pull me along with him while he ran to who-knows-where. I started to laugh. He looked at me over his shoulder, a huge grin on his face.  
  
Eventually, though, my legs got tired. "My legs are getting tired," I told him. He slowed down to a stop in the middle of a meadow and lay down beside me on the soft grass. I snuggled up against him. He was warm.   
  
Just then Bulma and some other man she didn't recognize came toward them from the trees. The man's hair was sticking up like a candle flame and he was slightly shorter than Bulma. Bulma had a smile on her face while the man had a smirk that seemed as if it was designed for him. But if you looked into his eyes you could see a deep love for her sister Bulma.   
  
ChiChi smiled. She was truly happy.   
  
Inside the pod ChiChi's lips curled up into a smile.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^-------^_^------^_^---  
  
So? What'd ya think? Yes, I know it was short, but I can't do much with happy dreams. It's not my fault! Blame Mother Nature!   
  
Of course, the guy ChiChi is with is Goku and Vegeta is the one with Bulma, for all you dimwits out there! I think I should've put this dream with Bulma's dream. Oh well. Anyway, watch for Chapter Five, coming to a computer near you.   
  
Weird-kine preview   
  
The Briefs family is awoken when the royal ship of Vejiita-sei has a minor collison with their ship. It's been about 16 years since they took off from Chikyuu. What do you think will happen when Bulma sees the man from her dreams (Vegeta)? 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: How Vegeta and Bulma Got Married   
Author: Bura-girl   
Chapter 4   
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
Everyone aboard the ship heard it. The sound of metal colliding with metal. Prince Vegeta turned to look where the sound had come from. It came from the 3rd docking gate. He jogged towards it, interested in what had made that sound.   
  
When he got there his father and his guard were already on the scene. One of the guards was opening the gate so that they could go aboard whatever spaceship they had collided with. There were also some scientists there in suits that were to check on the damage to the ship, if there was any. The collison was very minor and Vegeta doubted that anything had happened to the best ship in the entire Saiyajin empire.   
  
King Vegeta was beginning to get impatient, and you could tell by the fact that his scowl was deepening. A few seconds later, the gate was opened and the bridge connecting their ship to the other alien ship was intact. First King, then Prince Vegeta stepped through the gate onto the bridge. Following them was the guard, at its head its general, Nappa.   
  
When they had gotten aboard the alien spacecraft Prince Vegeta looked around him in silent awe, although he was careful to keep his face as stony as ever. This spaceship far surpassed even that of the royal Saiyajin spaceship. The King just scoffed at how bare it was.   
  
"Go scout around here for anything useful," he commanded the guards.   
  
"Hai sir," they responded in unison. Then they split up into groups, one going this way, one going that way, another going somewhere else. Prince Vegeta decided to go along with Nappa's group.   
  
After several minutes of walking one of the soldiers spotted something. "Sir, I see something. They look like long pods. And it seems as if someone is in them," he informed Nappa and Vegeta.   
  
"Well, go check it out," Nappa commanded the soldiers. They all walked forward towards the things, Vegeta behind them.   
  
When they got there Vegeta could see that, inded, people were inside these pod-like things. Three females and one male, but that was all that he could make out through the glass.   
  
"Open them up," he commanded Nappa.   
  
"Open them up," Nappa repeated to the soldiers. Two of them started ripping the tops off of them. Out flowed purple gas that slowly dissipated around the feet of the saiyajins. Slowly, as if waking from a long sleep, the people opened their eyes and got out. First the man, then a woman with blonde hair who looked about the age of the man. Next came a young woman about his age with black hair that was pinned up in a bun. She yawned and stretched her arms. All were dressed in peculiar blue-colored suits.   
  
The last one to come out was a goddess, of that Vegeta was sure. No mortal could look as beautiful as she did. Her silky, aqua locks flowed around her beautiful face. Her pink lips were practically begging him to run his tongue over them, to taste their sweetness. But her eyes; her eyes were what captivated him the most. Those wonderful oceans of blue that a man could just drown in. It took all of Vegeta's self-control not to drool.   
  
As soon as Bulma stepped out of the pod she saw him. His spiky black hair, those cold black eyes, that build. No doubt. He was the one from her dream. Bulma tensed up. *How...* was all that went through her mind. Then, she fainted. ChiChi reached out and caught her before she hit the floor.   
  
Vegeta watched as the beautiful creature fainted into the other girl's arms. Oh, how he wished he was the one holding her right now. But no; he was the Prince of all saiyajins, he couldn't just go running around, catching fainting girls. *But then again, someone with her beauty would probably be a goddess,* his brain thought.   
  
"Who are you and where are you from?" demanded Nappa. Vegeta tore his eyes away from the blue-haired woman to look at the man, probably her father.   
  
"My name is Dr. Briefs. This is my wife, Mrs. Briefs, and our two daughters, ChiChi and Bulma," he said, motioning towards the two women. "We are from the planet Chikyuu, which was taken over by the saiyajin race."   
  
*Aaahh, so that's her name. So beautiful, just like her,* Vegeta thought, looking at Bulma again.   
  
"I thought we got rid of all the inhabitants of Chikyuu or else made them our slaves," murmured Nappa. "No matter. King Vegeta will decide what to do with you. You will follow us." Guards surrounded the Chikyuu natives. They pushed them along as Nappa and Vegeta led the way back to where they had left the King. One of the guards had taken Bulma from ChiChi's arms and she was now hoisted over his shoulder.   
  
"So I see you have found something," King Vegeta remarked on their return. All the other guards had returned after a thorough checking of their section.   
  
"Yes sir. Four natives of the planet Chikyuu," Nappa informed his king after he and his men did the customary salute.   
  
"Hmmm. I believe we conquered that a while back. I thought that all of the natives there were either made into slaves or were killed," King Vegeta said to no one in particular. ChiChi almost threw up at the way he non-chalantly talked of the cruelties being done to her fellow Chikyuu-jins (did that sound right?).   
  
"Apparently, sire, these four managed to escape," Nappa said, stating the obvious.   
  
After a few more minutes of thought, "Have them brought to one of the extra chambers. I will see to them later." With that he turned to go back to the ship, his cape swirling around him. The guards roughly pushed the Briefs family forward towad the royal saiyajin spaceship.   
  
*I wonder what my father plans to do with the blue-haired beauty,* Vegeta mused to himself. Then, shocked at his thoughts, he followed the guards to the spaceship.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  



	6. Chapter 5

Title: How Bulma and Vegeta Got Married   
Author: Bura-girl  
Chapter 5  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: I have no idea what kind of names saiya-jins use so I just made one up. If anyone has any better ideas please let me know.   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ. The only thing I do own is three burnt CDs and the right to read as many V/B fics as I want.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Bulma awoke to see that her and her family were in some sort of room. It was bare of everything except for two beds and a dresser. She could see a door leading to what she presumed was the bathroom. "Where am I?" she asked, sitting up.   
  
"You're in the saiyan palace," ChiChi explained. "The saiyans took us here. You fainted on the ship. I carried you here. Father is talking with the king right now."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Why did you faint?" ChiChi asked her sister. She had been itching to ask her that question since they had gotten to the palace.   
  
"It's too weird." Bulma said.   
  
"C'mon. Try me."   
  
"That guy, the one with the hair sticking straight up; I saw him in my dream. Him and the other older guy. I think he was the king. They were both in my dream." Bulma told ChiChi.  
  
"What did they do?" asked ChiChi.   
  
"The king killed- he killed you. Right before my very eyes. And then the prince. He. He. He held me. He comforted me." Bulma said hesistantly.   
  
The prince, comforted you?" ChiChi asked in confusion.   
  
"Yeah. It was the strangest thing." Buma answered. "Almost like he, LOVED me." she whispered.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
"And so you see, your majesty, that we are just escapees from a dying planet." Dr. Briefs finished.   
  
King Vegeta studied the man for a moment, sipping his wine cup. *This man seems to be a very intelligent person. Much more intelligent than most people from his planet. That capsulation stuff he told me about could prove fruitful. He might be of some use to me. And if he isn't, I'll just put him with the slaves.* He is, technically, his servant and slave after all. It was his warriors who had conquered that puny planet. King Vegeta swished the wine in his cup before taking another drink.   
  
"Alright, Dr. Briefs," King Vegeta said slowly, almost spitting out his name as if it were something disgusting, "I will make you one of my scientists. I am sure that you will be able to teach the others there of your capsules. Mitrakh will show you to the science wing where the other scientists are currently working. They will show you everything around and when you are finished Mitrakh will take you to the room where the rest of your family is."   
  
When King Vegeta finished a guard with bushy black hair that reached his mid-back stepped out from the shadows. He kneeled before his king and only when King Vegeta said that he could rise did he. Then, with a wave of the king's hand, Mitrakh walked forward and grabbed hold of Dr. Briefs' arm and proceeded to almost drag him out of the throne room. Dr. Briefs, who was so surprised at such rude treatment, let him be dragged out until they got into the hall where he promptly shook the saiya-jin off and dusted himself. Then he continued to follow Mitrakh to the science wing.   
  
After a couple of hours in the science wing, Dr. Briefs told Mitrakh that he knew his way around fairly well and that he would like to see his family now. Mitrakh only replied with a grunt and then showed Dr. Briefs the way to his room.   
  
As soon as Dr. Briefs had stepped inside ChiChi and Bulma threw themselves at him, giving him the biggest hug they could. Dr. Briefs just smiled at them and then looked over their heads at his wife. "Alright, alright, let your old man breath." Dr. Briefs said. ChiChi and Bulma let go. "The owner of this ship is the king of Vegeta-sei, King Vegeta. He has agreed to let me become one of his scientists. I'm going to teach them about encapsulation." Dr. Briefs told them.   
  
"But what will happen to us? I don't want to have to stay cooped up in here forever." Bulma said.   
  
"Don't worry dear. I'll think of something for you to do." Dr. Briefs said with a smile. "In the meantime, why don't we all eat some dinner and then go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."   
  
"Yes, father!"  
  
Dr. Briefs chuckled as he saw his two daughters rush off to the kitch that they had discovered while he was gone, their mother following. How he loved his family. He just hoped that the king wouldn't do anything to them. He wouldn't be able to bear that. Dr. Briefs shook that thought out of his head and walked toward the bathroom. He needed a hot shower.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
I know, I know, it took me forever to post it, but it's finally up here. And yes, I know it's short, they're all gonna be short. And don't forget to review! I need some reviews!  
  
Ja ne minna!  
Bura-girl  



End file.
